Pirates life for me
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Yusei is the prince and Jack is the caption of a pirate ship. Full summery and warning inside.


**I don't own Yu Gi Oh 5d's. Warning this fanfic will have, violence, sword fights, blood, romance, yaoi and other stuff so if you don't like any of that stuff this is not the story for you. Also this is my first time working with this pairing so if it's OOC I'm sorry but I will try my best. You haven been warned. **

**Full Summary: Yusei is the youngest prince of his island country but is kidnapped in the middle of the night but the enemies of his country. However while the kidnappers are at sea the ship gets taken over by pirates. The captain of the ship, Jack, decides to keep the prince for his own, not knowing what is really going on and what the king of the other country wants with Yusei. **

The moon was high in the sky and the fog was all around hiding all the predators from their prey. Night fall was several hours ago and the only ones awake where a few guards outside a large stone castle where the king lived with his two sons'. The oldest was Kalin and was his son from his first wife who died giving birth to him. The boy looked just like his mother with silver hair with a light blue tint and yellowish eye. He was the strong leader type and the king knows he could count on him to be the next king. The younger of the two was named Yusei who unlike his half-brother looked more like his father. However he was more known for his beauty. He has blue eyes and black hair with four streaks of gold in it that did not wish to be tamed. He was known to be cold-hearted because he rarely smiled but had a very kind heart and would help those in need. At the time, all three members of the family were fast asleep in their own beds with not a care in the world.

Meanwhile the guards were being taken out one by one without a sound, leaving blood all over the stone. Slowly three men worked their way through the palaces looking from one room. Their orders: kidnap the youngest prince and take him back to their own country. One looked at the map with one room marked. The opened the wooden door and walked inside seeing a young male around the age of 17 or 18 asleep in the bed. He black hair was a mess being that it hadn't been brushed yet. The moon light was shining down on him showing his beauty more.

"What where are full orders again?" One of the mask men asked looked over the prince.

"Take the youngest prince back to the king,"

"So we can touch him as much as we want until we get back." He said making then all grin. "Let's get this done in a hurry, I can't wait to touch him." The guys pulled out a gag and some ropes. The gag was placed over Yusei's mouth waking him up but before he could scream it was tied tight making it so he was unable to talk. Soon his hands and legs where tied together and he was blindfolded. He was then placed over one of the men's shoulders. Yusei tried fighting only to get a slap on his ass along with getting it rubbed right afterwards. They stepped outside letting the sea air fill his nose. He started fighting more only to be put down on a wooden deck of what felt like a ship. The blindfold was pulled off and Yusei could finally see where he was. It looked like a cabin of a ship. Inside was a wooden bed a table with a chair and that was all. To the side was a port hole letting him see the ocean.

"Don't worry, you'll be untied once the ship has left port and we're a few miles out. Can't have you escaping on us now can we." The man said then ran a hand over his face giving a small grin. He then left, locking the door behind him. After a few minutes Yusei could feel the ship start to move making him struggle. He started trying to break the ropes making his wrists bleed. He tried to get up to only he could barely move thanks to the way he was tied. They had tied his hands behind his back and his legs where tied in to places. Moments later another man comes back in holding a knife. The guy licked his lips while he walked over to him. Small tears started to form in his eyes as he felt the knife on his bare leg. He was still in his sleeping clothes which in this case was an oversized tee-shirt and his boxers. The ropes on his legs where cut and he was moved to the bed a knife to his throat. He could feel his shirt being unbuttoned leaving his chest bare to one of his kidnappers who had started to drool at the tan flawless skin. Yusei tried to scream only to have muffed out by the gag. The princes boxers where then pulled off leaving him naked. More tears formed in his eyes while he felt the other start to touch his body. The man then started kissing his neck while working his way down. However before the man could get to far a crashing sound come from deck of the ship. The man pulled away and got off the bed.

"Don't even think about moving, I'll be right back." As soon as the door closed Yusei tried to undo the rope on his hands only to make them bleed more. There was nothing in the room he could use to cut the rope his kidnappers made sure of that before he had even gotten of this ship. More crashing sounds and yelling could be heard outside the small room. He looked over to the door to see blood flowing under the door. The handle was slowly turning making Yusei pull more. The door opens to reveal a guy with orange hair standing in the doorway that being all he could see from the angle he was at.

"Hey Captain I found something," The man yelled while the prince started to pull on his rope more. A tall guy walked over to the door and looked inside. The man was rather tall with blond hair with sides that spiked out a bit and sideburn parts that were longer and purple eyes. Yusei blushed at bit at how attractive the man was and more to the fact that he was pretty much naked in front of him.

"Looks like there was something worth anything on this ship, my mates" He said with an Australian accent while we walked over to the bed wrapping Yusei in the sheet on the bed and pulled him into his arms. "I think we should head out now, my mates". As he was walking Yusei passed out falling into a deep sleep in the pirate's arms.

**Manda- So what did everyone think. **

**Jack- I think it turned out pretty good I know I can't wait to see what happens next. But one questions how come I'm not the King and Yusei is my queen? **

**Manda- cause you're a pirate and that's the way I wrote the story. Anyway I hoped everyone likes please review and favorite I want to know if anyone wants me to add onto it. **


End file.
